Adventure Chef
Adventure Chefedit An Adventure Chef is one in particular who practices a wide variety of cooking, looking mainly to serve as many people as his supplies will allow him. He is uniquely gifted with knowing how kitchen utensils work, despite not being able to use them to his full potential, and they learn many interesting things in their quest to improve and become the best chef in their lands. Making a Adventure Chefedit Abilities: Charisma (For Class Skills), Strength (to carry their supplies and food). Races: Any Alignment: Any Starting Gold: 3d6x10 gp Starting Age: As Bard. Class Featuresedit All of the following are class features of the Adventure Chef. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: An Adventure Chef is proficient with all simple weapons, and light armor. They are not proficient with with martial weapons, medium armor, heavy armor or shields. Kitchenware: An Adventure Chef can manipulate his common tools to a great degree of skill so they can not only deal more damage then normal, but be more lethal as well. These tools in his hands are considered normal weapons and may be wielded without penalty as long as they are the appropriate size. The table given below is only a short list of all the potential available tools a chef has access to, but are the most common, and are for medium sized tools (so adjust where needed), and finally, some tools may give a bonus to AC (as a Armor Bonus) due to their shield-like nature. All tools are one handed weapons (unless indicated by a '(T)'), and those with a '(L)' may be treated as light weapons. A DM may include additional options or tools with different types of damage. The Grateful: When someone has been fed well by the chef, they sometimes tell stories or offer knowledge to him, if for no other reason then being happy and full. Over time, the chef accumulates a large amount of random bits and pieces of knowledge, and may add half of his class levels to all knowledge skill checks, and may also make knowledge checks untrained with this bonus. The Feast (Ex): The feast, the ability an Adventure Chef is most proud of, is his work. He may serve a feast, allowing for enough food to feed as many people as his character levels, 3 times per day plus his charisma modifier. To cook and serve a feast, the chef needs a minimum of twenty minutes to cook with his appropriate utensils, and needs at least 1 pound of "Cooking Supplies" per person they will serve. "Cooking Supplies" can be bought in a town for 1 gold per pound, and contains a wide assortment of spices, vegetables, and meats perfect for cooking nearly any meal. The feast, when served lasts for one hour and then becomes spoiled. Food may be saved from the feast with the appropriate measures, but that food will not give any benefits aside from feeding a character for the day. The feast provides an aura of sanctuary to allow its partakers to dine in peace, providing a 20 foot radius effect of the Sanctuary spell, centered on the food. At first level, and every two levels thereafter, the Adventure Chef may select a Nutrition from the list below. The benefits of this last for 6 hours, plus 10 minutes per level of Adventure Chef you possess. Unless otherwise indicated, each Nutrition may only be taken once. : A Hearty Meal: The feast provides its diners with 1d6 temporary health points per level of Adventure Chef you possess, to a maximum of 10d6. : Fortifying Meal: Your food gives its eaters a +1 Morale Bonus to Will, Fortitude, or Reflex (choose one). May be taken multiple times to a total of +4 for each saving throw. : Happy Belly, Happy Body: The feast provides a +1 Morale Bonus (that stacks) to Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma (choose one). Can be taken multiple times to a maximum or +4 for each attribute. : Invigorating: Eating the meal cures you of Fatigue, or lowers exhaustion to fatigue. Requires level 8 or higher to take this Nutrition, and this does not allow you to replenish daily abilities or spells. : Milk Infusion: Taking advantage of the detoxing properties of milk (and some other herbs), your food cures its diners of poison, but not the damage it has caused. At 10th level, this improves to give the imbibers poison immunity for the duration of the feast's benefits. : The Spice!: You cook your food with hot spicy ingredients, that while not directly tasting spicy, help your body burn away disease, curing you of all diseases, but not undoing any damage they have already caused. Requires level 8 or higher to select this Nutrition, and if you are level 10 or higher, this improves to grant its imbibers immunity to disease for the duration of the feast's benefits. : Toughened Skin: The food you have eaten thickens your skin, providing you with a +1 Natural Armor bonus that stacks with preexisting natural armor. May be taken again only at 4th, 8th, 12th, and 16th, to a maximum of +5. : Warm Meal: For the duration of the benefits you gain from the feast, you gain the effects of Endure Elements. Iron Chef: At 2nd level, you gain the feats Skill Focus (Profession: Cooking) and Skill Focus (Craft: Food), and may also add your class levels to these same skills. Sack O' Tricks: The Adventure Chef has begun getting creative with their ingredients and tools, allowing them to use them for the most unusual ways. At 3rd level and every three levels thereafter you may select a Kitchen Trick. You may only take each trick once unless specified otherwise. : Apron-Belt: You keep an apron on at all times and can keep your tools and minor objects in it, gaining the feat Quick Draw. Whats more you mat treat this apron as if you had a belt pouch attached to it. : Better Tools (Ex): In your hands, all your kitchen tools are considered masterwork, and may be enchanted by only you. : Clean Work Space (Su): You are particular about having a clean work space, and gain the spell Prestidigitation as an at will ability. : Flour Sack! (Ex): If you have a Flour Sack in your possession, you may treat it as a two handed weapon that you are proficient with, dealing 1d10 damage (with a x2 critical, and bludgeoning damage). You may also sacrifice this sack of flour to coat everywhere in a 20 foot radius with flour, duplicating the effects of Glitterdust. : Greasy Floor (Ex): From all the slop and cleaning materials you clean your space with afterwords, you make and store a disgusting grease that you can spread around you, duplicating the effects of the spell Grease. Use your Adventure Chef levels as your caster level. May be used a number of times per day equal to your charisma, but to a maximum of 6. : Hellish Work Space (Ex): You cant stand it when someone touches your cooking equipment, it is yours and yours only. When someone handles your tools or enters your workspace while preparing a meal, roll a will save. If you fail, you fly into a rage, gaining a +4 to Strength and Constitution, but a -2 to AC. This lasts a number of rounds equal to your Constitution modifier, and may only occur a number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier. : It Ain't Pretty, But It's Good: Your snacks look disgusting and you must roll a will save to ingest them (DC = 10 + 1/2 your Adventure Chef levels + Charisma Modifier), but grant an additional 1d6 points of temporary hit points per level (to a maximum of 8d6). Requires level 6 or higher, does not stack with the temporary hit points granted by The Feast. : Mop Head: Through some creative and skillfulness of kitchen tools and apparel, you gain a benefit to your disguise skill equal to half your Adventure Chef levels. : Peppered (Ex):''You keep pepper on hand for some reason. You may throw this as a swift action or in place of an attack, and the target must roll a fortitude save (DC = 10 + 1/2 Adventure Chef Levels + Charisma Modifier) if they are considered breathing (treating this as an inhaled poison). If they fail they are force to sneeze uncontrollably and are unable to act for 1d10 rounds. Can be used a number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier. : ''Resourceful Chef: When you kill a non humanoid enemy, you may use whatever you harvest from it (with a successful survival check) in place of "Cooking Supplies" for feasts. You may also use your survival check to gather fresh greens, plants, and other assorted vegetation allowing you to cook with them, assuming the plants are not poisonous or diseased. : Tool Focus: You may use your Adventure Chef levels for the purposes of qualifying for Weapon Focus and Weapon Specialization feats as long as they are for your kitchen tools only. May be taken multiple times, but each time must be a different tool and feat combination. Snacks (Ex): At 4th level, you develop a way to make nutrition packed snacks, that have varying levels of benefits. You may serve these to one person at a time, and they can eat it as a standard action (provoking attacks of opportunity as normal). Usable a number of times per day equal to your class level plus your Charisma modifier. These snacks (whatever they may be) heal for 1d8 points of damage per level of Adventure Chef you possess (to a maximum of 15d8). At level 4, it duplicates the effects of Lesser Restoration. At level 10 it becomes normal Restoration. At level 16, it becomes Greater Restoration. Diet: At 4th level and every four levels thereafter, you gain a +1 to any ability score of your choice as a reward from your good eating habits and quality food. In addition, you may sleep two hours less from your total. A Fine Wine: At 9th level, from time and practice with foods and drink, and a bit of accumulated knowledge from the mouths of happy customers, you gain the Brew Potion feat, and may substitute scrolls for spells. Greater Feast (Ex): At 10th level, your cooking ability improves significantly. You may add the following Nutritions to the list you can select from when you would normally gain one. In addition, a Tiny Hut (as the spell) is conjured, centered on your food and providing a sheltered temperate environment in addition to the Sanctuary effects. : Easy on the Stomach: Your food cures and prevents nausea and sickened conditions for the duration of the effects. : Full Stomach: With less hunger distracting you, you can more easily focus on tasks at hand, particularly combat. You gain a +1 Morale Bonus to attack and damage rolls. Can be taken multiple times to a maximum of +5. : Iron Skinned: The food has fortified your cells strongly against anything physical, granting you a Damage Reduction equal to half the Adventure Chef's class levels. : Special Sauce: There is something about your food that is just amazing, invigorating your very spirit. You gain a spell resistance equal to the 10 + 1/2 the Adventure Chef's class levels. If taken a second time and the Adventure Chef is 16th level or higher, you instead gain Immunity to Magic. : Warm and Full: The food has given its imbibers immunity to fear (and dispelling any existing fear effects). Campaign Informationedit Playing an Adventure Chefedit Religion: Most do not have a particular god or goddess, but some may worship those that allow for bountiful harvests or good trade to bring them good spices. Other Classes: Most other classes will happily invite a chef along because it means good cooked meals after a long day of dirty messy fighting and they can relax. Combat: A chef is almost useless in combat, but can offer insight and definitely take advantage of openings. Some are particularly good with throwing their knives at people. Advancement: There is not a particular class, but they may sometimes follow bards to better learn the world around them, understand some other things, and attract more customers with a Bardic Performance. Adventure Chefs in the Worldedit Daily Life: Most spend a good portion of their time preparing snacks for their companions or meals when its time, and when in cities they always search for the best ingredients they can. Notables: Sanji, a World Renown Seafood Adventure Chef.. Organizations: No particular organization exists, but it isn't uncommon to find them among militias or armies feeding the troops.. NPC Reactions: "Your food is amazing, please give me more." Adventure Chef Loreedit Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Local) can research Adventure Chefs to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Adventure Chefs in the Gameedit Adaptations: While most chefs rely on mundane ingredients to cook, evil chefs may use the bodies of their enemies to cook instead. Such acts are of course taboo in most cultures and these chefs, when discovered, are often shunned from society and dealt with a great deal of mistrust.